MERRY CHRISTMAS ROLU FANS!
by Ceria Crimson
Summary: Merry Christmas to everyone! This is a RoLu Christmas Special! RoLu


**A/N MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! This is my special Christmas present to all you RoLu fans! **

**This is a one-shot and it might be a little cheesy or mushy. :P ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything that is related to Fairy Tail, I only own my stories and OCs!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Lucy sat on her couch facing the door waiting for her boyfriend, Rogue, who she had been dating for 5 years already. Looking over to the clock Lucy frowned, "What's taking him so long?" mumbling as she rolled over, after about another 30 minutes Lucy was passed out on the couch.

Rogue jumped across different apartment hurriedly, he had accidentally landed too hard on Erza's house, causing Erza to chase him around Magnolia with Jellel in tow trying to calm down his angry wife, only to get told off by Erza, who threatened to lock him out of the house for the rest of the month if he tried to stop her.

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief as he landed on Lucy's chimney, looking at his wrist watch Rogue's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he realized that he was 2 hours late for meeting Lucy. Rogue reached into his pocket for the keys to open the door but his hand grabbed at nothing except a sharp corner, he knocked on the door, the only reply he got was eerie silence. Rogue then turned to the window, and attempted to open the window to climb in – something he learnt from Natsu – finding it locked Rogue continued to look for different ways to enter the apartment.

Without any luck, Rogue sat on the roof huddled up in his cape, snow began to fall from the starry sky landing gently on his hair, Rogue looked up to see a _star_ shaped like Natsu shooting across the sky, he furrowed his eyebrows, panicking as the _star_ began to head towards him, tripping over his cape that was wrapped around him he fell over tangled in the cloth.

Natsu opened his eyes and blinked, sitting down on a soft object, he scanned the sky for Gray and Happy, the two had teamed up to fling him from the sky, "Hmm…" Natsu murmured placing an elbow on his knee and leaning his head on it. The 'chair' Natsu was sitting on shifted, and a voice broke out "Get off me, Natsu." Natsu looked to the source of the sound, "Shut up so I can think. Since when do chairs talk?" Natsu asked himself scratching the back of his head. The 'seat' beneath him wiggled again, "I'm not a chair, Natsu. And since when do you think?" the voice responded, "Good question. Since when did I think?" Natsu questioned dumbly.

Rogue sighed, this was getting nowhere, he shifted again in his cape, causing Natsu to sit on his head, having enough of Natsu's denseness, Rogue growled "Natsu, stop being an idiot and get off me, it's Rogue. ROGUE CHENEY!" upon emphasizing his name, he heard Natsu get off him and seem to crouch in front of him.

Natsu looked curiously at Rogue, who was still wrapped up in his cloak, grinning widely Natsu poked Rogue, "What do you think you're doing, idiot?" Rogue asked irritated, "So Kage, how did you end up turning into a cushion?" Natsu asked in a bored tone as he continued to poke Rogue. "I'M JUST TRAPPED IN MY CLOAK! NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE, IDIOT! I'M ALREADY LATE TO MEET LUCY!" Rogue roared, his voice echoed down Strawberry Street, Rogue gulped. Lucy's landlady came stomping up to Lucy's roof.

"People are sleeping, so keep it down." The landlady said firmly with a purple aura surrounding her as she stared at Natsu. Natsu edged away slightly from the landlady, "Sorry…?" with a huff the landlady walked back to her own apartment. "What happened?" Rogue asked glad that the landlady didn't see him, last time he and Frosch made too much noise when visiting Lucy, he was banned from coming within a 2 meter radius from the apartment building, until Frosch apologized to the landlady by giving her a small daisy.

"The landlady went crazy that's all." –Natsu

"She's creepy." –Rogue

"Yeah, she stole Lucy clothes before." –Natsu

"Weird lady." –Rogue

Silence filled the air.

"So…what were you doing?" –Natsu

"I was trying to get into Lucy's house, I'm 2 and a half hours late now, Lucy is gonna be really angry." –Rogue

"Lucy can be scary, like Erza and Mira. Why were so late anyway?" –Natsu

"Erza chased me around Magnolia for disturbing her cake time with Jellel." –Rogue

"You had it tough, bro." –Natsu

"Well Merry Christmas to you. Why were you flying?" –Rogue

"Gray and Happy threw me." –Natsu

"Oh. Have fun getting them back. Can you get me out now?" –Rogue

"No." –Natsu

"Wait wh-?" –Rogue

Before he could finish his sentence, Rogue found himself being hurled down the chimney (imagine that there is one.) of Lucy's apartment.

Natsu crept quietly to the Christmas tree that was set up next to the unlit fireplace. Putting Rogue down, he woke Lucy up. "What is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked groggily, "I got you a Christmas present! I know you would love it." Natsu grinned, "Huh? Thanks. Now let me go back to sleep…" Lucy said climbing back into bed, Natsu pulled her off the bed and she hit the hard floor, Lucy glared at Natsu, "What is it?" Natsu ignored her glare and pushed her over to where he had placed Rogue, "Merry Christmas, now open it. The present. Bye!" with that Natsu shot up using his firepowers to blast out of the chimney.

Lucy grumbled as she unwrapped the black 'wrapping paper' to her surprise she found Rogue in her 'present.' "Rouge…? Why were you so late, you should-" Lucy began scolding her boyfriend, only to be cut off by a kiss. Pushing Rogue off her, she turned around sitting with her legs crossed. "As I was saying you should have been here earlier. You shouldn't keep a lady waiting." Lucy huffed crossing her arms. Rogue crawled over to Lucy, "Sorry, Lucy… But Erza was chasing me for disturbing her, then the landlady got angry, then Natsu threw me down here all wrapped up instead of helpling me out of my cloak." Rogue summarized hoping to receive Lucy's forgiveness.

"Humph! Fine! But I'm still angry at you." Lucy said still facing Rogue with her back, "But Lucy~ You want me, don't you~" Rogue whispered into her ear, Lucy continued to ignore him, turning her head to face the other side. "Can't you forgive me, Lucy? It wasn't my fault…" Rogue purred leaning into Lucy, who backed up against the wall, looking down to her hands in her lap, Lucy didn't meet Rogue in the eye.

Rogue scowled slightly and gave a low growl, "Lucy. Look at me now." Rogue said a little roughly, Lucy did not react. Rogue's frown deepened, and his fingers curled under Lucy's chin tilting it slightly so that Lucy was facing him.

Rogue's eyes widened slightly, seeing tears in Lucy's eyes. Quickly he released his grip on Lucy's grin and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "Lucy, why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" Rogue asked worried, "Baka! I thought you weren't coming!" Lucy said slamming a fist into Rogue chest, casuing him to flinch a little. "Sorry…" Rogue apologized wrapping Lucy into a hug.

"Just don't be late again." Lucy said into Rogue's shoulder. "Never. I'll never leave you, until you want me to." Rouge promised, "I want to be with you forever, so don't go and say those thing!" Lucy yelled as she buried her head deeper into Rogue's shoulder.

"Lucy." Rogue called, Lucy looked at him, "Can I ask you something?" Lucy nodded, "Do you love me?" Rogue asked, "What kind of question is that? I just told you I do!"

"Lucy?" Rogue called again this time reaching into his pocket. "Yes?" Rogue pulled out a box and held it out in front of him. "The moment I laid me eyes on you, I knew I would never find someone like you. I think that you're cute when you're angry, you're beautiful when you smile. I love your laugh and everything about you. Lucy Heartfillia, will you marry me?" Rogue held out a diamond ring sitting on one knee. "Lucy…?" Rogue looked up to see Lucy smiling, "Of course I will! Do you know how long I waited you to ask?" Rogue smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What do you think? This was my first time I wrote something like this (Song fic and the part where RoLu get so close to each other)**

**Sorry if it's not a terrific present, but I hoped you all like it! Merry Christmas!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
